


Pillow Negotiations

by Gay Romance Book Club (TheRealFailWhale)



Series: Shadowgast Deserves Nice Things [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Campaign 2 (Critical Role), Coitus Interruptus, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, POV Caleb Widogast, Peace Negotiations, Pillow Talk, Shadowgast, Spoilers for Campaign 2, Starts with fluff and ends with smut, almost not quite exhibitionist, essek has some kinks, essek is a tease, essek theylss deserves nice things, please save the hot boi, thank the traveller the tiny hut is soundproof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealFailWhale/pseuds/Gay%20Romance%20Book%20Club
Summary: Caleb and Essek have some private moments before the peace negotiations, and they are briefly interrupted. Thank the gods the tiny hut is soundproof. And opaque.**spoilers for 97-98 campaign 2**
Relationships: Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast
Series: Shadowgast Deserves Nice Things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814653
Comments: 12
Kudos: 133





	1. Caleb Distracted

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I just want more Shadowgast content and I will do anything for it, including writing it myself.

“Do you think the talks will go well?”

“Is that really what’s on your mind right now?”

“I’m not saying it’s the only thing on my mind, but  _ ja _ .”

“You are a strange creature, Caleb Widowgast.”

“This coming from a betrayer of nations, Essek Thelyss.”

A pause, in which Caleb regretted his quick words.

“I deserve that,” Essek admitted quietly.

“Perhaps,” Caleb agreed. “But it was unkind.”

Essek shrugged a bare shoulder and laid his cheek on Caleb’s chest. “Unkindness is the best I can hope for, after what I’ve done.”

“Presumably you mean what you’ve done  _ outside _ this tiny hut,  _ lieber _ .” Caleb trailed his fingers across Essek’s back which was still damp with sweat.

The drow propped himself up on an elbow and looked down at Caleb’s face. “I still don’t understand why you--well, why you still wanted me. I helped to start a war for selfish reasons. So many have died because of my stupid desires, and yet you speak to me, you make--time for me.” Caleb noted the pause in Essek’s words but didn’t interrupt. “How can you still want to have anything to do with me, let alone what we’ve just done?”

Caleb allowed silence to fall around them as he raised a hand to stroke Essek’s cheek. It was a fair question. If Veth knew what he was up to with Essek, she would heartily disapprove, as others of the Nein probably would as well.

“I told you,” Caleb said finally, watching Essek’s eyelids flutter every now and then as he sank into the human’s touch. “I was not so different from you when Veth found me, and then when we joined the others. I have done horrible things, things which will follow me to my doom, and this strange group of individuals still became my friends. My family.”

“Your actions and mine are not on the same scale, Caleb,” Essek insisted, halting Caleb’s caresses with his own hand.

“Yet I am choosing to care for you despite them.” Caleb sat up and placed his hands gently on Essek’s shoulders, cool to the touch as his sweat evaporated. “And you did not object when my intentions tonight were made clear. Perhaps you have more forgiveness for yourself than you think, to allow this to happen.”

Essek huffed a small laugh. “I don’t think I had the power to deny what I have wanted for months.” Caleb rubbed his thumbs in small circles on the drow’s dark skin. “Whether I believe it will happen again remains to be seen. I would not blame you for never repeating tonight.”

“I do not think I have that power either,  _ lieber _ ,” Caleb replied, pressing a soft kiss to Essek’s lips. He pulled Essek back down and the drow resumed his place on Caleb’s chest. “Also, you didn’t answer my question.”

“Because I still can’t believe that  _ now _ is when you ask it.” Essek’s voice had a hint of disappointment.

“Better now than ten minutes ago, wouldn’t you say?” Caleb asked as he brought one hand up to dance his fingers across the exposed half of Essek’s chest, enjoying the way the drow’s breath caught at his touch.

“If the peace negotiations entered your mind at all during our...intimacy, then my faith in my abilities as a lover is crushed completely.”

Caleb laughed and pressed a kiss to Essek’s rumpled hair. “I assure you, my dear, in those moments, you were the only thing on my mind.”

“So if I want to continue avoiding thoughts of the negotiations taking place tomorrow, I should make those moments happen again?” Essek asked slyly, his own hand starting to play over Caleb’s bare stomach and causing Caleb to shiver.

“I would not argue with such a skilled negotiator as you, Essek,” Caleb said as his heart picked up a faster rhythm.

Essek was up from Caleb’s side in a moment and draped himself over the human’s body, smiling mischievously down at the other wizard.

“Then let us begin our own round of talks, Caleb Widowgast.”

“As you say, Essek Theylss.”


	2. Soundproofing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb and Essek continue their private negotiations and are interrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally in flagrante delicto, but I did my best to keep the exhibitionism to a minimum. Except Essek is a bit of a tease. Or a lot of a tease.

For the second time around, things were going very well.

Caleb was lost in sensation as he felt Essek’s heat around him, holding him tight as the drow gasped and moaned with each thrust of Caleb’s hips. His grip on Essek’s hips had to hurt, but if it did, Essek either didn’t notice or wasn’t complaining. He was apparently just as lost in being fucked as Caleb was in fucking him.

He wanted to go deeper and deeper, but more depth was impossible as he was already full hilt inside Essek with each forward thrust. Still, Caleb knew that if he could lose himself in Essek completely, somehow be absorbed right into him, that he would feel more pleasure and joy than he’d ever known. He grunted with the effort to convey that desire to Essek, wanting him to know, to understand that here,  _ here _ , was where he wanted to be, in spite of everything that either of them had done to get where they were now.

Essek gave a particularly loud cry of pleasure mixed with pain when Caleb heard a voice that was neither his nor the drow’s.

“Caleb? Are you in there?”

Caleb immediately froze, fully sheathed in Essek who started to groan in confusion at the loss before he too heard the voice.

Veth’s voice.

_ Fuck _ .

Caleb looked up from Essek’s glistening back and saw that Veth had entered the room and was looking with concern at the hut, opaque on the outside but translucent within. If Veth had been able to see inside the magic dome, she would have seen a very alarmed looking red-headed wizard kneeling behind a drow whose white hair was sticking to his face as he too gazed at the halfling.

“Buddy? You in there? I mean I guess you have to be, otherwise the hut wouldn’t be here…” Veth stepped up to the dome and knocked. “Hello?”

Somehow,  _ somehow _ , this made Essek laugh. Connected as they were, the sensation made Caleb tingle in ways he did not wish to tingle when facing his best friend. With a hiss, he hurriedly leaned down and clamped a hand over Essek’s mouth, but this movement only deepened his foray into Essek and they both moaned unintentionally.

“ _ Be quiet _ ,” Caleb muttered in Essek’s ear, hearing the panting in his voice.

Though muffled, Caleb could just understand Essek's reply: “Soundproof.”

Caleb shook his head and growled. He would certainly not do anything requiring sound-proofing when his friend stood barely four feet away. He already felt more exposed than he would ever wish, he wouldn’t add active fucking to the mix.

“Listen, Caleb, because I know you can hear me even if you don’t want to talk,” Veth said, unwittingly pacing directly in front of him and Essek. “I think you’re upset about Essek, which is dumb because he’s a traitor, but that’s not the point.”

Caleb felt something warm and wet spread across his fingers. Essek’s tongue. Essek was licking him? Now?

“The point is, if you’re upset about something, you should talk about it with someone. I mean, preferably me, but Jester or Beau, or any of us, really want to help you.”

Essek was definitely licking Caleb’s fingers. No... _ verdammt _ , the drow was tonguing his fingers, spreading his tongue across them and in their creases as though he were enjoying a very different part of Caleb. He felt his cock throb where it was still buried in Essek and hoped that Veth was going to leave soon.

“I mean, I guess you could be asleep. Fucking annoying that I can’t see inside this thing…” Veth cupped her hands around her eyes and tried, pointlessly, to peer through the opaque dome wall.

Caleb’s eyes fluttered open and shut as he fought to remain as disconnected as possible to what Essek was doing. Every now and then the drow would let out a moan that was keeping Caleb from softening in the presence of his friend. With one hand still clamped over Essek’s mouth, he used his free hand to smack the drow’s ass, which only brought out a stronger groan of pleasure. Caleb quickly resolved to never use that as a threatening tactic again.

“Fine. I guess you’re sleeping, or ignoring me. Just--” Veth’s face fought between sadness and frustration before landing on sadness. “Just talk to us when you’re ready. Okay. Good night, possibly-sleeping-Caleb.”

And finally,  _ finally _ , Veth left the room.

Immediately, Essek added full-throated moans to his attack on Caleb’s fingers and Caleb withdrew enough from him to forcefully slam home again, bringing a gasp from the drow’s lips and a short reprieve from his incessant tongue.

“I thought I told you to be quiet,” he hissed into Essek’s ear as he withdrew and thrust forward again. His hand was still clamped over Essek’s mouth, and the muffled moan of pleasure sent a fresh thrill through his body. “And why didn’t  _ this _ \--” he punctuated his point with another slap to Essek’s ass, “tell you to be quiet again?”

Caleb removed his hand enough to allow Essek to pant, “With you throbbing inside me? Quiet was not an option. And as I said--soundproof.”

Caleb brought his hands back to Essek’s hips and slowly tightened his fingers there again. “Perhaps you would like to demonstrate just how soundproof it is, master mage that you are?”

“You--” Essek began but he was cut off as Caleb slammed into him as forcefully as he could, eliciting a loud cry of pleasure from the drow. That cry, combined with the fresh memory of Essek tonguing his fingers, made Caleb abandon any pretense of caution. He pounded home, each time feeling himself come closer and closer to being swallowed whole by the drow who was moaning loudly with each slide of Caleb inside him. 

He saw Essek’s hands clench on the ground and he grunted, “Put your hands to better use, Essek,” as he continued to thrust hard.

Essek gasped and Caleb soon felt a tug that indicated Essek was stroking himself in time to Caleb’s thrusts, and the knowledge that Essek was matching his pace, that their pleasures were moving as one was enough to send him careening over the edge with a yell as he thrust harder and deeper than ever. His yell was matched with a cry just as loud as Essek joined him, each spilling their seed and Caleb feeling as though he had finally reached a point inside Essek from which he could not return.

Gasping, they both collapsed forward, Caleb rolling them to the side so that his weight did not crush the drow mage. They lay there for some time, and if Caleb had bothered he would have known just how long. But his mind was too clouded by pure pleasure to take note of time.

At length, he carefully withdrew from Essek, eliciting another groan from the drow and then gathered him to his chest. He pressed a kiss to the place behind Essek’s ear.

“If it’s not soundproof,” Essek said with heavy breaths, “I don’t think anyone will ever mention it.”

“I really hope you’re right.”


End file.
